kinefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Inleiding tot de ziekteleer (B-KUL-L02A6A)
ALGEMENE INFORMATIE Google docs map: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1Z4hPPtG1qzN8fgxgmMPxM2YK3qRt4Yey HET VAK Er word 39uur hoorcollege gegeven. Tijdens deze hoorcolleges worden 8 thema's toegelicht (1 thema per college): 1) Gezondheid en ziekte 2) Werking van een organisme 3) Groei en ouderdom 4) Genen en ziekte 5) Reactie op schade 6) Infectie 7) Kanker 8) Afweer. Deze colleges worden ondersteund door powerpoints die ook op toledo terug te vinden zijn. Studiemateriaal: -> Cursus: Ontstaansmechanismen van ziekten HET EXAMEN Het examen wordt afgelegd tijdens de examenperiode in juni. Het is een schriftelijk examen, bestaande uit 2 delen. Het eerste deel omvat 4 hoofdvragen (open vragen). Het tweede deel bevat meerkeuzevragen en 2 beeldvragen. EXAMENVRAGEN Juni 2019 - Hoe werkt het specifiek afweersysteem? Hoe komt de specifieke immuunrespons tot stand? - TNM-classificiatie - Wijze van transmissie? Wat is de ‘chain of reaction’ - Symptomen van hypertensie en hypotensie? - 'Systeemeffect' van ontsteking Juni 2018 Hoofdvragen * Geef het werkingsmechanisme van medicatie. * Hoe wordt de diagnose van een infectieziekten gesteld bij een zieke persoon? * Leg uit: type I ontstekingsreactie en geef de ziektebeelden hierbij. * Het ontstaan van kanker is erfelijk of genetisch? Leg uit waarom. Bijvragen * Longziekte, na 5 dagen zijn de symptomen minder - wat is er te zien op dat onderzoek? (a) lymfocyten hoger (b) afname CRP © .... Juni 2017 Hoofdvragen '' * Wat is het TNM systeem? * Wat doet het cellulaire en humorale systeem? ''Bijvragen '' * Vetmetabolisme * Hoe is vocht verdeeld tussen compartimenten van het lichaam en hoe wordt dit transport geregeld? * Krantenartikel met GRF en doping '''Juni 2016' Hoofdvragen * Wat is oedeem? Hoe ontstaat het en welke factoren beïnvloeden dit? * Leg uit: invasie en metastasering. Bijvragen * Hoe ontstaat een infectie? Wat is de "chain of infection"? * Wat is het verschil tussen actieve en passieve immunisatie ? Leg uit aan de hand van een voorbeeld. * Waar of niet waar: "Vermindering van inname aantal calorieën zorgt ervoor dat men minder snel verouderd". Motiveer uw antwoord. Juni 2015 Hoofdvragen * Hoe ontstaat neoplasie? * Hoe kan je een infectieziekte opsporen? Bijvragen * Wat is een trombose en wat zijn de risicofactoren? * Wat is opsonisatie * Wat zijn NSAID's en hoe werken ze? Voor 2012 *Hij geeft de eerste definitie van gezondheid (lichamelijk, sociaal, psychologisch aspect) en jij moet zeggen wat daar mis mee is. Health is a state of complete physical, mental and social well-being and not merely the absence of disease or infirmity. ( 1998: a dynamic state + mental, spiritual en social well-being ) Meerwaarde van deze definitie = *Inzicht in het streven & gerichtheid van de WHO *duidelijke aanknopingspunten, die samen met het holistisch mensbeeld, algemene uitgangspunten van gezondheidszorg weergeven *Gezondheid = een streefdoel voor elk individu, ten aanzien van zichzelf en zijn omgeving NEGATIEF: * ongunstig gekozen term well-being = „welbevinden‟ of „welzijn‟. Moeilijk te definiëren begrip, het houdt een waardeoordeel in omdat de invulling ervan heel individueel is, afhankelijk van waarden en normen *De WHO-definitie is te ruim om bruikbaar te zijn. Het voldoen aan de omschreven voorwaarden is onmogelijk, utopisch. Het beschrijft een ideaal dat ik praktijk moeilijk of niet haalbaar is. Iedereen heeft op een bepaald moment wel één gezondheidsprobleem en niemand kan dus volledig gezond zijn. *Onvoldoende grondslag om gezonden en ongezonden te onderscheiden. De definitie biedt geen duidelijk criterium op grond waarvan we de mensen kunnen indelen. *Verschil welvaart-welzijn Welvaart is de mate waarin de mens kan voorzien in zijn materiële wensen om steeds comfortabeler te leven. = egocentrisch, afgunst, (overbodige) luxe Welzijn is de mate waarin de mens in zijn materiële en geestelijke behoeften voorzien is om waardig te leven. = basisbehoefte, collectief, niet steeds meer willen bereiken *Wat is ziekte Verstoring van het „normale‟ functioneren van het gehele individu, hierbij wordt de mens (net als een gezonde mens) bekeken als een holistische eenheid. Men kan ziekte benaderen in een biomedisch, een biologisch, een psychologisch, een sociaal of een cultureel aspect. *wat is het verschil tss disease, illness, sickness? „Disease‟ is de aandoening, de dysfunctie. Hier gaat het om het benoemde, waarneembare, diagnosticeerbare (en behandelbare) aspect van een ziekte. De ziekte zoals omschreven in medische boeken, los van enige sociale rol. Bij „illness‟ gaat het om het „ziek zijn‟. Hierbij is de subjectieve ervaring van klachten en symptomen door de patiënt belangrijk. „Sickness‟ is dan weer het het „ziektegedrag‟. De sociale rol die iemand vervult, die zich ziek voelt of een ziekte heeft. *waarom oppassen met behandeling bij ziekten zonder lichamelijke aandoening voor somatische fixatie Bepaalde condities kunnen door de medische wereld als ziekte aanvaard worden. Toch is het belangrijk om de „echtheid‟ van de ziekte te garanderen door empirische observaties en theoretische, ideologische kennis. Hoewel er dan geen „disease‟ gevonden word, mogen we het gevoel van „illness‟ niet onderschatten. Een patiënt met psychosomatische klachten, voelt zich ook werkelijk ziek. Gevaarlijk wordt het wel wanneer de somatische fixatie te hard gaat doorwegen op het gebied van „sickness‟. Gevaar is dat patiënten te zeer afhankelijk worden van medische hulp, de aandacht die ze krijgen van dokters, de medicatie die (vaak zonder voldoende beoordeling van de echtheid van de ziekte) wordt voorgeschreven, de uitkeringen die ze krijgen van de overheid, de vrijstelling van alledaagse plichten die andere medemensen wel hebben,… Vaak brengt het bestempeld worden als zieke ook met zich mee dat men die rol verkrijgt in de samenleving en dat men het gevoel krijgt dat het moeilijk wordt of dat men niet in staat is dit probleem te overkomen. *ziekte heeft niet alleen een fysiologisch, maar ook een sociocultureel aspect, leg uit Ziekte confronteert mensen met bepaalde geïnstitutionaliseerde verwachtingen, die vasthangen aan hun sociale rollen, maar die door de ziekte niet kunnen worden ingelost. De patiënt neemt dan een ziekterol in. Hiervan geeft Parsons vier kenmerken. Ten eerste wordt de patiënt tijdelijk ontslagen van sociale plichten en verantwoordelijkheden na validatie van anderen, in eerste plaats van geneeskundigen. Ten tweede wordt de patiënt niet verantwoordelijk gesteld voor zijn ziekte. Ook al is deze ziekte te wijten aan onvoorzichtig gedrag, mag verzorging niet geweigerd worden. Ten derde is de patiënt verplicht om mee te werken aan zijn genezing en dus technisch competente hulp te zoeken. De patiënt neemt een afhankelijke, onderdanige positie in tegenover de autoriteit van artsen,… Ten vierde wordt de ziekterol van een patiënt gezien als een onwenselijke, en dus tijdelijke toestand, de patiënt moet na genezing zijn verloren onafhankelijkheid terug kunnen opnemen. à chronische ziekten: patiënten kunnen niet ontslagen worden van verantwoordelijkheden, moeten proberen door te gaan om een zo normaal mogelijk leven te leiden. Ook is er vaak sprake van een afname van de afhankelijkheid van een arts, omdat er dikwijls diagnostische en therapeutische onzekerheid heerst. Patiënten voelen zich vaak minder begrepen door artsen dan door lotgenoten en dat leidt zelfs vaak tot discussie. Hier gaat het vaak niet om het ideale patiënt-arts scenario, waarbij de patiënt een onderdanige en afhankelijke rol aanneemt. De toestand van de patiënt is ook niet tijdelijk, dus behoud van het sociale systeem wordt moeilijker. *wat is het tegengestelde van evidence-based behandeling Alternatieve geneeskunde: evidence based behandeling is gebaseerd op resultaten van studies, uitgevoerd volgens de wetenschappelijke methode. Maar kritiek hierop is dat gebrek aan bewijs niet wil zeggen dat er bijgevolg ook sowieso sprake is van gebrek aan effectiviteit. Bovendien gaat men er bij een evidence based behandeling vanuit dat wat voor de grote meerderheid (gekeken naar de gehele populatie), ook toepasselijk is voor één specifiek individu. Bij alternatieve geneeskunde wordt meer aandacht besteedt aan het individu. *Wat is ziekteleer en gezondheidsleer + geef de indeling Gezondheidsleer is preventieve geneeskunde, bestaat er in ziekte te voorkomen door het optimaliseren van de homeostase, het in evenwicht zijn van de mens en het reduceren van schadelijke agens (bv.niet roken, gezond eten, beweging,…) Ziekteleer is curatieve geneeskunde en treedt pas op wanneer er al een ziekte aanwezig is. Hierbij gaat men de ziekte vaststellen, onderzoeken en vervolgens proberen de ziekte te herstellen. *geef de definitie van letaliteit Een van de gezondheidsindicatoren, de letaliteit van een ziekte is de sterfte per 100 ziektegevallen. *Definitie van incidentie Het aantal nieuw optredende ziektegevallen met een bepaalde ziekte in een bepaalde tijdsperiode *Defenitie van prevalentie Het totale aantal bestaande ziektegevallen in een bepaalde populatie op een bepaald moment in de tijd (puntprevalentie) of in een bepaalde periode. (periodeprevalentie). (lifetimeprevalentie) *Een tabel met overlijdenscijfers, bruto overlijden, ASR en jij moet uitleggen waarom het eerste stijgt, maar de rest daalt *meest voorkomende sterfte vrouwen onze leeftijd Vervoersongevallen op land *Bij een dwarsdoorsnede onderzoek is de langere studie van een bepaalde groep van de bevolking het onderwerp? Niet waar, dit is het geval bij een cohorte onderzoek. Bij een dwarsdoorsnede onderzoek wordt een steekproef genomen uit de populatie op een welbepaald tijdstip en dan gaat men de gezondheidstoestand bekijken in relatie tot expositie. *Cohorte onderzoek Men gaat een bepaalde (groep uit de) populatie ( met of zonder specifieke expositie) voor langere tijd volgen. Meestel gebeurt dit prospectief, gaat men kijken naar het ontstaan van de ziekte in de toekomst. Voordelen zijn dat men een causaal verband kan vinden, meerdere gezondheidseffecten/ziekten en ook zeldzamere effecten. Nadeel is wel dat het onderzoek duur en tijdrovend is, men geen zeldzame pathologie gaat vinden, niet geschikt is voor ziektes met een lange incubatieperiode en de expositie niet random is. Doel is dat men op zoek gaat naar het relatief en het attributief risico. *specificiteit verhogen bij rechtszaak Men wil zo weinig mogelijk vals positieve gevallen, daarom gaat men personen die zich in het twijfelgebied bevinden, afstempelen als negatief. Hierdoor zullen er meer negatieve personen zijn en zal dus de specificiteit toenemen, maar de kans dat schuldigen vrijgelaten worden ook. *verschil gezondheidsbescherming- gezondheidsvoorlichting Het zijn beiden onderdelen van de primaire preventie. Verschil is wel dat gezondheidsbescherming zich bezighoudt met de verwijdering of de beperking van onveilige,schadelijke elementen uit de gemeenschap. Hierbij zijn er drie onderdelen, dat zijn de veiligheidsmaatregelen, voorzieningen van collectieve hygiëne en de ecologie van het psychische milieu. Gezondheidsvoorlichting en –opvoeding omvat alle methoden om het gezondheidsgedrag van de bevolking in positieve zin te beïnvloeden door de mens te leren veilig of met zo weinig mogelijk risico‟s met onveilige of ziekmakende factoren te leven. Men gaat de mens leerervaringen bijbrengen met als doel vrijwillig gedrag te bevorderen dat leidt tot gezondheid. *verschil screening en case finding Bij screening wordt een bevolkingsgroep op initiatief van de onderzoekers en met behulp van eenvoudige middelen getest om personen te identificeren die de op te sporen ziekte zouden kunne hebben. (asymptomatisch personen= bij personen die geen symptomen hebben of voorkomen van vertraging bij de diagnosestelling=patient‟s delay, doctor‟s delay) Casefinding is een vorm van screening waarbij geen bevolkingsonderzoek plaatsvindt, maar systematisch bij een welomschreven groep gekeken wordt of de risicofactor,het risicogedrag en/of gezondheidsproblemen tegelijkertijd aanwezig zijn. (geneesmiddelen+leefstijladvies) *Idiopatische oorzaak De oorzaak van de ziekte is (nog) niet gekend. *iatrogene oorzaak De oorzaak van de ziekte ligt in een bepaalde toegepaste behandeling. *Pathogenese Wijze waarop de oorzaak de ziekte tot stand brengt. Schadelijk agens (intoxicatie, infectie, acuut trauma, overbelasting,..), predispositie (voorbeschiktheid voor een ziekte, aanleg die je hebt om de ziekte te krijgen), reachtievermogen/beschermingsmechanismen (integriteit (zorgvuldig functioneren) van de sturingssystemen) *Zelfzorg De psychische energie en vaardigheid die iemand gebruikt om een probleem zelf op te lossen of te verwerken *Mantelzorg De bereidheid van de omgeving om het (tijdelijk) minder functioneren van iemand te accepteren door het opnemen van taken, het aanbieden van hulp en het aandacht hebben voor de specifieke problemen. *Wat is koorts Men spreekt van koorts bij een lichaamstemperatuur van boven de 38 graden. Het meten van koorts is een eenvoudig onderzoek voor een hulpverlener. Koorts is geen ziekte, maar het kan wel een symptoom zijn van ziekte. Het ontstaat door ontregeling van het temperatuurregelcentrum in de hypothalamus in de hersenen. De „thermostaat‟ wordt hoger gezet, waardoor de persoon het kouder krijgt. Door onwillekeurige spierbewegingen probeert men warmte te produceren, waardoor uiteindelijk een hogere temperatuur zal ontstaan. Het lichaam geraakt deze verhoogde warmte kwijt door een verhoogde doorstroming van de huid en door transpiratie. *Wat is stress Een niet-specifiek stereotiep responspatroon dat tot ontwikkeling komt in reactie op belasting van welke aard ook. Het is dus eigenlijk een reactie op schadelijke prikkels en stress verschijnt in drie stadia. Allereerst is er de alarmfase, die gepaard gaat met een verhoogde productie van corticosteroïden. Ten tweede is er de weerstandsfase, die gepaard gaat met beschadiging van de weefsels. En ten slotte is er de uitputtingsfase, die tot de dood kan leiden. Stress is echt niet altijd negatief, er is ook eu-stress. Dit geen schadelijke stress en kan zelfs positief werken. Bv. beter presteren, efficiënter werken,… *wat is somatoforme stoornis Somatoforme stoornissen zijn lichamelijke klachten zonder lichamelijke basis. Dit kan zich uiten in een pijnstoornis, een conversie (omzetten van psychische problemen naar lichamelijke klachten), hypochondrie (ziektevrees en overdreven bezig zijn met „ziek worden‟), syndroom van Briquet (onbewust nabootsen van klachten), dysmorfofobie (afwijkend beeld van eigen lichaam). *geef de definitie van secundaire preventie Het vroegtijdig opsporen van een ziekte in een behandelbaar stadium om te voorkomen dat de ziekte voorschrijdt en om de kans op herstel zonder blijvende schade te verhogen door het instellen van een behandeling *Wat bestudeert een hepatoloog Lever, galblaas, galwegen *Wat hebben glucagon en insuline gemeen? Ze regelen allebei de suikerspiegel in het bloed *Hypofyse: functie en waar ligt het Hypofyse ligt onder de hersenen, het is de hoofdhormoonklier en regelt de werking van andere klieren. De hypofyse staat in verbinding met het zenuwstelsel via de hypothalamus. De hypofyse bestaat uit een voorkwam (adenohypofyse) en een achterkwab (neurohypofyse). *Functie en plaats in lichaam van de hypothalamus Verbindt het de hypofyse met het zenuwstelsel. De hypothalamus is een onderdeel van de hersenen en controleert het autonome zenuwstelsel en het endocriene systeem. Ook is hij van groot belang bij de temperatuursregeling. *Wat is dysmenorroe Mensturatieklachten *Wat is amniocentese Vruchtwaterpunctie: er wordt wat vruchtwater weggenomen en dat wordt getest zodat chromosoomafwijkingen kunnen worden opgespoord. Bv. syndroom van Down, open ruggetje,… *Verschil amniocentese en cordocentese Cordocentese is een navelstrengpunctie. Men gaat puncteren in een bloedvat van de navelstreng om bedreigde zwangerschappen te diagnosticeren. *Amniocentese en arthrocentese Artrocentese is een gewrichtsvochtpunctie, er wordt dus gewrichtsvocht weggenomen en bestudeerd om de oorzaak van vochtophoping op te sporen. *de lengte wordt bepaald door zowel de lengte van vader als van moeder De verwachte lengte wordt berekend door de lengte van vader en moeder op te tellen en dan ofwel te vermeerderen of te verminderen met 7, respectievelijk voor een jongen of een meisje. Bij de geboorte is de lengte perfect in verhouding met de lengte van de moeder, maar in de verdere ontwikkeling wordt de lengte bepaalt door de lengte van zowel moeder als vader. *basaal metabolisme Energie nodig om voor het behoud van het evenwicht in het lichaam, in rust. 1400-1800 kcal per dag. *na de leeftijd van 2 jaar heeft een kind fysiologische anorexia, waarom? Het geboortegewicht van ongeveer 3400 gram verdubbeld de eerste 5 levensmaanden en verdrievoudigd gedurende het eerste levensjaar. Daarna treedt er een afname van de gewichtsevolutie op, wat gebaard gaat met een instinctief verminderen van de voedselopname. Dit noemen we fysiologische anorexia. *Verouderingsproces+effecten Het verouderingsproces is de som van alle (gunstige en ongunstige) veranderingen in een organisme tussen de conceptie en de dood. Veroudering hoeft dus niet altijd voor te komen bij oudere mensen en veranderingen hoeven ook niet altijd ongunstig te zijn. Verouderingsverschijnselen zijn meestal schadelijk omdat ze bio funct reduceren. Ze zijn progressief, intrinsiek en universeel. EFFECT op: a) Stofwisseling: Na 30 overheerst katabolisme. Meeste lichcellen continu vernieuwd behalve zenuw-&spierstelsel b) Ademhalingsstelsel: langzame achteruitgang longfunctie dr verlies elasticiteit longweefsel. Beinvl actief roken c) Bloedsomloop: afname mech kwaliteit hart& doorbloeding minder. Levensstijl invloed d) Huid: vermindering elasticiteit=> rimpels. Beinvl UV-licht. Kunnen opp huidletsels optreden e) Spijsverteringsstelsel: afname darmmotiliteit &minder controle sluitspieren f) nieren en urinewegen: nierfunctie langzaam achteruit. Vermindering elast. Vezels leidt urinaire incontinentie g) geslachtsorganen: menopauze en prostaathypertrofie h) Bewegingsapparaat: Na 40 progressieve verdunning beenderen=> osteoporose&risico botfractuur. Kalkafzetting gewr& afname productie gewrvocht. Verh bind-spierweefsel in nadeel v spieren, spieren stugger. i) zenuwstelsel en zintuigen: verlies zenuwcellen. Afname structuren hersencentra verbinden: ontstaan amyloïdplaques. Ooglens troebeler, gehoor achteruit dr gehoorbeentjesketen stugger(verlies hoge tonen). Afname geurvermogen. *Strabisme Scheel zien, is een afwijking die net zoals bijziendheid kan optreden tijdens de puberteit. *Oorzaak artherosclerose Artherosclerose is een ouderdomsziekte, maar wordt ook beïnvloed door ongezonde leefstijl. Artherosclerose of aderverkalking ontstaat wanneer de aders dichtslibben en vet ophoopt (door bv. te hoge cholesterol=ongezonde voeding) en de aders dus te nauw worden (roken vernauwt aders ook) om bloed normaal te kunnen laten doorstromen. *Kan zelfmedicatie een placebo-effect hebben? Zelfmedicatie is wanneer men medicatie gaat innemen zonder medisch advies, dus op eigen initiatief. Placebo-effect is wanneer men gelooft in de heilzame werking van medicatie en dat dit geloof alleen al eigenlijk een positief effect heeft op het herstel/het beter voelen. Medicatie die zonder voorschrift wordt gegeven, is veelal niet al te schadelijk en berust vaak grotendeels op het placebo-effect. Wanneer mensen het idee krijgen dat ze genezende middelen hebben ingenomen, zullen ze zich al snel beter voelen. *Schadelijke agentia * Fysische oorzaken: -mechanisch trauma (splijtwonden, drukwonden of scheurwonden) -thermisch trauma -verandering in atmosferische druk -elektrische schokken -straling *Chemische oorzaken -cel/weefsel zuurstoftekort -ischemie: verstoring van de bloedtoevoer -onvoldoende zuurstoftransportcapaciteit *Inflammatoire oorzaken: -infecties -immunologische reacties (overgevoeligheidsreacties) *Genetische oorzaken: - afwijkingen in het genoom: mutaties *OORZAKEN CELBESCHADIGING *Gestoorde cellulaire energievoorziening (ook vaak door hypoxie) *Abnormale permeabiliteit van het celmembraan door celmembraanschade *Verlies van essentiële enzymactiviteit *Beschadiging van het genoom *REACTIES OP DEZE SCHADELIJKE AGENTIA Cel beschikt over mechanismen om zich aan te passen aan of te verweren tegen veranderingen in de omgeving. Pas wanneer zij niet meer in staat is om de normale homeostase te handhaven, treedt er celbeschadiging op. Schadelijke invloed van korte duur, celbeschadiging kan nog omkeerbaar zijn. *Gevolgen van celbeschadiging - atrofie Afname van het volume van een cel of weefsel. Dit leidt tot vermindering in volume van een orgaan. (ook afname van het aantal cellen kan optreden) - hypertrofie Toename van het celvolume door toename van de functionele activiteit bv. hypertrofie van de hartspier door intensieve sportbeoefening - hyperplasie Toename van het aantal cellen in een weefsel bv. borstgroei in de puberteit - metaplasie Voorkomen van andere gedifferentieerde celtypes dan de gebruikelijke in een bepaald weefsel bv. veranderingen in het slijmvlies van de luchtwegen bij rokers. - dysplasie Cellen verliezen hun regelmaat in vorm en grootte of hun gelaagde opbouw en regelmatige uitrijping (differentiatie). Stoornis in de regulatie van groei en differentiatie ~kankercellen - neoplasie Autonome toename van cellen die aanleiding kan geven tot een gezwel of tumor, kan goed of kwaadaardig zijn *Acute ontstekingsreactie Een acute ontstekingsreactie kan elke dagen of enkele weken duren. Het doel is om het schadelijke agens te neutraliseren of te verwijderen. Het draait hier vooral om een exsudatieve & cellulaire reactie: vasodilatie, exsudatie ter vorming van een infiltraat, ofwel geresorbeerd (genezingsfase) ofwel ophoping van pus (etter). Acute ontstekingsreactie worden ingedeeld op basis van hun exsudaat: sereuze, fibrineuze of purulente ontstekingen. Een acute ontstekingreactie wordt gekenmerkt door explosiviteit, met duidelijke klinische kenmerken (calor, rubor, tumor, dolor, functio laesitas). * Bespreek wondherstel/wondgenezing + stoornissen 1. Opruimingsfase (debridement). Dit wordt gerealiseerd door middel van een ontstekingsreactie waarbij aanwezige bacteriën en dode cellen worden opgeruimd door granulocyten en macrofagen. Door bloeding treedt er een aggregatie van bloedplaatjes op en wordt de stollingscascade geactiveerd, wat resulteert in de vorming van fibrinevezels. Deze sluiten de wonde af van de buitenwereld en voorkomen infectie. Zo ontstaat er een matrix waarover macrofagen en granulocyten migreren. Zij verwijderen het beschadigde weefsel en de bloedplaatjes zorgen voor productie van groeifactoren. 2. Reconstructiefase. Er ontstaat een ingroei van (myo)fibroblasten en capillair endotheel vanuit de wondranden en op geleide van de fibrinematrix, wat granulatieweefsel doet ontstaan: sterk bevloeid, rozig gekleurd bondweefsel dat vanuit de basis van de wonde groeit. Re-epithelialisatie zorgt voor het afdekken van de wonde. In deze fase is er ook een productie van matrixeiwitten en een reparatie van gecompliceerde structuren door bindweefsel, wat littekenweefsel doet vormen. 3.Maturatiefase (debridement). In deze fase zien we een contractie van de wonde en het optreden van remodeling. Primaire genezing: er is amper weefselverlies opgetreden. Het litteken is dan ook beperkt. Secundaire genezing: Er is veel weefselverlies opgetreden, dus er zal meer moeten worden opgevuld. Hiervoor is veel meer granulatieweefsel nodig en uiteindelijk zal er dus meer bindweefsel gevormd worden. Welke wondgenezingsstoornissen zijn er? Er kan een vertraagde wondgenezing optreden, beïnvloed door lokale (bv. infectie, ischemie, bestraling) of systematische factoren (leeftijd, ondervoeding, bloedarmoede). Er kan door infectie, weefselafbraak optreden wat kan leiden tot loslating van de naad = dehiscentie. Door excessieve matrixexpositie, kan er een hypertrofisch litteken / keloïd ontstaan. Of er kan contractuur optreden, bij een te sterke contractie. Afwijkend genezingsproces bij bot –en hersenweefsel: bij botweefsel bestaat de tijdelijke matrix uit kraakbeen in plaats van uit collageen. Hierdoor verloopt het depositieproces trager. Bij hersenweefsel is er vrijwel geen extracellulaire matrix, waardoor geen littekenweefsel wordt gevormd. Bij weefselverval en een bijhorende ontstekingsreactie ontstaat er een holte die gevuld is met sereus vocht: een lacune. (restant herseninfarct) *wat is callus & pannus Callus is de tijdelijke matrix in botweefsel, die bestaat uit kraakbeen. Het depositieproces (ontstaan en vestigen van dekcellen) verloopt hier trager dan bij een collageenmatrix. pannus = chronische proliferatieve synovitis. Proliferatieve wilt zeggen woekerende en synovitis is ontsteking van het gewrichtsvlies. Dus pannus is een chronische ontsteking van het gewrichtsvlies die zich snel vermenigvuldigt, uitbreid. Dit is een onderdeel van de pathogenese van reumatoïde athritis. *Abces Is een vorm van een acute ontstekingreactie. Deze ontstekingsreactie worden ingedeeld op basis van hun exudaat. Een abces is een vorm van een purulente ontsteking, waarbij veel granulocyten vrijkomen, er een weefseldestructie optreedt en vorming van etter of pus ontstaat. Bij een abces ontstaat de pusophoping in een niet gepreformeerde lichaamsholte. Pus bestaat uit dode en levende granulocyten samen met dode cellen of weefseldelen. *wat zijn acutefase-eiwitten Het zijn plasma eiwitten die worden gesynthetiseerd in de lever, die hiertoe gestimuleerd wordt door een infectie of een onsteking. (Ze zorgen voor een verhoogde bloedbezinking en voor de verhouding van de serumeiwitten onderling. Ze hebben een remmende werking op de ontstekingsreactie.) bv. haptoglobine (bindt hemoglobine vrijgekomen uit de rode bloedcellen door inflammatie) ,fibrinogeen (mediator bloedstolling) *Definitie immunisatie Afweer=reactie van het organisme ter bescherming tegen lichaamsvreemde bestanddelen. Micro-organismen, toxines, vreemde stoffen, abnormale cellen. De bedoeling is deze te elimineren. *Specifiek- niet specifiek : tabel + uitleg over lymfocyten en humoraal en cellulair Niet specifiek: aangeboren, snel, geen geheugen, geen specificiteit, stereotiepe werking Functie: locale afweer aan het epitheel (mucosa&huid), initële respons Opbouw: lokale barrière Complement, acutefase eiwitten, cytokinen (humorale factoren: afweer door lichaamsvochten) Granulocyten, macrofagen & stamcellen (cellulaire factoren: witte bloedcellen, bouwstenen menselijk afweersysteem) Specifiek: verworven, traag, specificiteit & diversiteit, geheugen, discriminerend vermogen Functie: immuunsysteem (lichaam), gerichte afweer Opbouw: complement, antistoffen, cytokinen (humoraal) Lymfocyten, macrofagen (cellulair) *wat is het belangrijkste celtype van cellulaire immuniteit De T-lymfocyt. *Humorale immuniteit Hierin spelen de B-lymfocyten een belangrijke rol bij de productie van antistoffen/antilichamen of immuunglobulinen. Deze bevatten receptoren waarmee het epitoop van een antigeen kan worden herkend. *verschil cytokinen – hormonen Cytokinen zijn een groep van intracellulaire signaaleiwitten die via specifieke receptoren de groei en/ of functie van bepaalde cellen regelen. Ze worden geproduceerd door één of meerdere celtypes en kunnen een autocriene, paracriene of endocriene werking hebben. Autocriene werking is wanneer een cel een cytokine produceert waardoor de eigen functie wordt beïnvloed. Paracriene werking is wanneer de cytokine inwerkt op andere celtypes in de omgeving en endocriene werking ten slotte is wanneer de cytokine inwerk op cellen op afstand. Cytokinen kunnen werken aan zeer lage (=picomolaire) concentraties. Hun activiteit kan in het algemeen gesitueerd worden op vijf niveaus:  De natuurlijke afweer  Differentiatie en functie lymfocyten  Ontstekingsmediatoren  Groei en differentiatie van precursorcellen  Chemotaxis van leucocyten Op basis van hun ontdekking en/of functie worden ze ingedeeld in vijf families: de interferonen (anti-virus activiteit), de interleukinen (groei –en differentiatiefactoren van leukocyten fungeren), cytotoxinen (celdodende werking), celgroei –en transformatiefactoren en chemokinen (chemotactische facteren=eiwitten die instaan voor de gerichte migratie van cellen) *Wat zijn immunogenen? Immunogenen zijn antigenen die een immuunrespons oproepen, dus eigenlijk alles waar het immuunsysteem op reageert. *immunoglobulinen Of antistoffen of antilichamen herkennen het epitoop op een intact antigen. Er zijn vijf isotypes van immunoglobulinen: IgG, IgM, IgA, IgE, IgD. Ze hebben een Y-vormige structuur met een H-keten en een L-keten en bestaan uit een constant en een variabel gedeelte (idiotype). De functies van antistoffen zijn: ten eerste opsonisatie = het bekleden van de celwand van het micro-organisme met eiwitten waardoor het beter herkenbaar wordt voor de receptoren en zo wordt dus de fagocytose vergemakkelijkt. Ten tweede complementactivatie, de complementcascade activeren. Ten derde neutralisatie van toxines en micro-organismen en ten slotte anti-stof afhankelijke cel-gemedieerde cytotoxie *manipulatie van het immuunsysteem: waarom is dit nodig en hoe werkt het Manipulatie van het immuunsysteem kan om diverse redenen aangewezen zijn. In bepaalde situaties kan het nodig zijn om een excessieve respons van het immuunsysteem te beperken om bepaalde ontstekingsreacties te milderen. Soms kan het ook nodig zijn om normale acties van het immuunsysteem te verhinderen, bv. na transplantie van een allogene greffe of bij bepaalde auto-immuunziekten. Soms is het ook nodig om een deficitair immuunsysteem te corrigeren. We kunnen spreken over immunosuppressie, wanneer men de werking van het immuunsysteem gaat onderdrukken en over immunopotentiatie, wanneer men de werking van het immuunsysteem gaat bevorderen. Immunosuppressie: medicatie, anti-cytokine, plasmaferese, fotoferese (uvstraling), bestraling Immunopotentiatie: cytokines, groeifactoren, gentherapie, antistoffen, immunisatie (vaccin!) *verschil tussen passieve en actieve immunizatie Actieve en passieve immunisatie kunnen allebei zowel natuurlijk als artificieel (kunstmatig) gebeuren. Het verschil is dat bij actieve immunisatie sprake is van een langdurig levenslang effect. Bij passieve immunisatie is het effect slechts tijdelijk. Actieve immunisatie gebeurt door het doormaken van een infectie of door het toegediend krijgen van een vaccin. Passieve immunisatie gebeurt door een natuurlijke transfer van antistoffen of door het artificieel toedienen van beschermende immunoglobulinen. *poliomyelitis Poliomyelitis of in het kort polio genoemd, is de virusziekte: kinderverlamming. Hierbij is er sprake van ontsteking van de grijze stof in het ruggenmerg. Het vaccin tegen polio behoort in de westerse wereld tot de basisvaccinaties voor kinderen en staat dus best vermeld op ieder vaccinatieschema. *Hoe ontstaat hooikoorts? Hooikoorts is een typische type 1 overgevoeligheidsreactie en ontstaat dus door ten eerste een sensibilisatiefase waarin een sensibilisatie van het individu optreedt tegen stoffen in zijn omgeving waarop de meeste mensen niet reageren, in dit geval pollen. Hierop volgt een reactie fase die bestaat uit 2 onderdelen: a) ten eerste de acute respons, waarbij door het eerste contact een immuunrespons van het MALT optreedt en IgE wordt gevormd. b) Bij het tweede contact komt de chronische fase tot stand waarbij dit gevormde IgE gaat binden met het allergeen en dus de allergische reactie optreedt. Het ziektebeeld is afhankelijk van de plaats van contact met het allergeen. In dit geval komt het allergeen terecht in de neus,ogen,mond en treedt allergische rhinioconjunctivitis op. Gevolgen hiervan zijn niezen, rinitis of neusloop en conjunctivitis of jeukende ogen. *Rol van het immuunsysteem bij orgaantransplantafstotingsreacties Een belangrijke oorzaak voor het mislukken van transplantatie is nog steeds de afstoting van het orgaan. Elk getransplanteerd orgaan dat in principe vreemd is voor de ontvanger, lokt een afstotingsreactie uit. De afstotingsreactie kan een host-versus-graftreactie zijn waarbij de gastheer een immunologische reactie ontwikkelt tegen het transplantaat of een graft-versus-hostreactie, waarbij het transplantaat een immunologische reactie ontwikkelt tegen de gastheer. *xenotransplantatie Transplantatie tussen verschillende soorten, bijvoorbeeld van een varken naar een mens. *lytische cyclus Komt voor bij transductie, bij DNA overdracht, bij genotypische aanpassingen van bacteriën. Het geïnjecteerde DNA repliceert en synthetiseert faag-eiwitomhulsels, zodat zich nieuwe bacteriofagen ontwikkelen ten koste van de gastheercel. Als de gastheercel uitgeput is, gaat ze in lysis, waardoor de nieuw gevormde fagen vrijkomen en nieuwe cellen kunnen infecteren. *antibiogram Met een antibiogram wordt de gevoeligheid voor antibiotica van de gekweekte bacterie bepaald door op de reincultuurbodem schijfjes met antibiotica aan te brengen en de eventuele remming van de bacteriegroei te observeren voor elk antibioticum. Dit onderzoek is nuttig voor de bepaling van de voor de behandeling meest relevante antibiotica. *verschil en gelijkenissen tussen infectie met bacteriën en virussen Gelijkenissen: -kunnen allebei ontstaan door contact met micro-organismen/ziekteverwekkers -beide infectieziekten worden beïnvloed door gastheerafhankelijke factoren, factoren van het micro-organisme & omgevingsfactoren -de identificatie van bacteriën en virussen gebeurd min of meer op dezelfde manier, ofwel door staalafname, ofwel een snelle diagnostiek (indien mogelijk) ofwel worden de ziekteverwekkers gekweekt en zo bestudeerd Verschillen: -bacterie is in staat zich zelfstandig te vermenigvuldigen, virus is hiervoor helemaal afhankelijk van zijn gastheer -virus is kleiner dan een bacterie: 3O-200nM, bacterie 0,2 tot 2 microm -verschillende morfologie -virussen zijn moeilijker te behandelen, omdat ze resistent zijn tegen antibiotica *Verklaar waarom CRP zakt als er een behandeling van antibiotica gestart wordt. CRP = C reactief proteïne, bij een infectie neemt het CRP gehalte in het lichaam toe. Antibiotica neemt de ziekteverwekkers aan waardoor ziektebeelden & symptomen verdwijnen en waardoor CRP gehalte daalt. *Er bestaan morfologische verschillen tussen virussen en bacteriën… Motiveer Ten eerste bestaan er verschillen in het genetisch materiaal. Bacteriën bevatten dubbelstrengige DNA ketens en plasmiden (extrachromosaal DNA), maar virussen kunnen zowel dubbel –als enkelstrengig DNA bevatten. Bacteriën bevatten bovendien heel wat bouwstenen (enzymen, organische moleculen,…) en ribosomen, waardoor ze veel meer in eigen functies kunnen voorzien en zo zelfstandig aan eiwitsynthese en vermenigvuldiging kunnen doen, dit is bij virussen niet het geval. *Verschillende delen bacteriën Genetisch materiaal, DNA: dubbelstrengige DNA ketens zonder kernmembraan + extrachromosale plasmiden Cytoplasma met inclusielichamen (water,ionen,organische moleculen,enzymen) die fungeren als bouwstenen. Ribosomen en RNA die dienen voor de eiwitsynthese. Cytoplasmamembraan (dubbellaag fosolipiden met eiwitten), dat dient voor de synthese van de celwand en het slijmkapsel, een semipermeabele carrier die zorgt voor de energievoorziening. Celwand die bestaat uit peptidoglycaan en eventueel nog een buitenmembraan, die zorgt voor de vorm en beschermt tegen osmolysis. Slijmkapsel dat bestaat uit polysacchariden als resistentie tegen fagocytose. Flagellen of zweepdraden (fimbriae pili) die zorgen voor de beweging, de chemotaxis, adhesie en conjugatie. *een virusreplicatie aanvullen 1) adhesie 2) penetratie 3) ontmanteling van virusnucleïnezuur -integratie in chromosaal DNA mbv integrase enzym -extrachromosaal DNA =episoom -vrij virusgenoom in cytoplasma 4) synthese -transcriptie van virus m RNA -replicatie van virusnucleïnezuur 5) assemblage van mature viruspartikels 6) vrijzetten van virus uit de cel à celdood *de indeling van de micro-organismen  Eukaryoten: ééncellig (protozoa en protofyten) & meercellig (dieren,planten,fungi)  Prokaryoten: Eubacteriën: bacteriën, cyanobacteriën, mycoplasmate Archae(bacteriën)  Virussen *Optimale omgeving waarin bacterien kunnen overleven Het menselijk lichaam is de ideale groeibodem: Een temperatuur van 36,8 graden; een zuurtegraad van pH 7,35, een vochtig milieu, met veel zuurstof, dat organisch substraat bevat. *verschil tussen endemie, epidemie en pandemie Epidemie is een statistische term voor wanneer het aantal nieuwe ziektegevallen het verwachte aantal ziektegevallen overstijgt. Het heeft eigenlijk een cyclisch karakter: de ziekte duikt op, neemt toe, dijkt in en verdwijnt, zo steeds opnieuw. Een endemie beschrijft een ziekte die continu aanwezig is, met een relatief vast niveau, dus een voorspelbaar aantal gevallen en een uitgesproken lokaal karakter. Pandemie: epidemie op wereldwijde schaal. Ziekte verspreidt zich gemakkelijk onder mensen, infecteert en veroorzaakt zware klachten en opkomen nieuwe populatie. Vb. Spaanse&Mexicaanse griep *wat is prionziekte, hoe ontstaat dit? Zeldzame infectie waar geen behandeling tegen is. Een prionziekte kan onstaan doordat er een genmutatie optreedt in het gen van een prioneiwit. Ook kan deze ontstaan doordat er een overproductie is van normale prioneiwitten, wat leidt tot een verstoorde stabiliteit van de configuratie en waardoor omvorming van normale prionewitten tot abnormale gebeurt. Een prionziekte kan ook infectieus ontstaan, waarbij abnormale prioneiwitten worden met homodimerisatie of waarbij een abnormaal prioneiwit een normaal een andere vorm doet aannemen. Abnormale eiwitten doen niet aan afbraak door protease, tasten neuronen aan ipv ze te beschermen en zo ontstaan holten in de hersencellen. *Teken een streptobacil en een stafylococ Streptobacil, liggende rechthoekjes naast elkaar; stafylokok druiventrosvormige bolvormige bacterie. *frameshiftmutatie Mutatie waarbij het leesraam verschoven is door deletie/insertie van basen *epistase-hypostase Soms gebeurt het dat de modificerende genen (genen die van op een andere locus hun invloed uitoefenen op de expressie van een bepaald gen) de fenotypische uiting van een bepaald gen onderdrukken. Men spreekt in dit geval van epistase of hypostase. Het onderdrukkende gen noemt men epistatisch en het gen dat in zijn werking onderdrukt wordt, noemt men hypostatisch ten opzichte van het eerste. Bv. albinisme Hemostase= *waarom mannen meer kans hebbe op chromosomale aandoeningen Als het gaat om autochromosomale afwijkingen hebben mannen evenveel kans als vrouwen. Maar als het gaat over de geslachtschromosomale afwijkingen hebben mannen veel meer kans op afwijkingen dan vrouwen. Dit komt door het geslachtschromosoom van een man bestaat uit XY en bij vrouwen uit XX. Vrouwen hebben zo minder kans op X chromosomale mutaties, omdat ze er daar twee van hebben, wanneer er één van de twee aangetast is, wordt enkel die inactief en kunnen ze nog rekenen op de andere X. Wanneer het X chromosoom van mannen aangetast is, is dit niet leefbaar met alleen één Y chromosoom en komt dit sowieso tot uiting. *Wat zijn de gevolgen van genmutatie in lichaamscellen Door een mutatie is de sequentie van de nucleïnezuurbasen gewijzigd, waardoor er een andere codering optreedt. Hierdoor ontstaat er een gewijzigde aminozuursamenstelling van het eiwit dat door dat gen gecodeerd wordt. Als deze verandering het eiwit op een cruciale plaats treft, kan de mutatie zware gevolgen hebben, dat enzymen/receptoren/hemoglobine en andere eiwitten hun functie verliezen. *Wat is een codon? Een codon is de combinatie van drie basen op het RNA, die de code is voor het vormen van één aminozuur. Dit proces van omzetting van de codons van het RNA naar aminozuren, die een eiwit vormen, wordt translatie genoemd. *Definitie genetische manipulatie Genetische manipulatie dient om medicatie, hormonen, vaccins, antistoffen te maken die als behandeling van ziekten kunnen dienen. Het is een doelgerichte poging om genetisch materiaal over te brengen van een organisme naar andere. Men kan zowel cellen, vectoren als gastheercellen manipuleren. *wat zijn de 2 meest voorkomende vormen van kanker bij vrouwen/mannen Borstkanker, Maag-darmkanker man: prostaat&long *Stoornissen in de groeiregulatie van de cel a) Niet-neoplastische stoornissen: - Hypertrofie: vergroting van (deel van) een orgaan door vergroting van de individuele cellen - Hyperplasie: toename van het aantal individuele cellen binnen normale verband weefsel of orgaan - Metaplasie: Vervanging van gedifferentieerde cellen door andere gedifferentieerde cellen op plaats waar die normaal niet voorkomen b) Neoplastische stoornissen: - Dysplasie: Verandering in grootte,vorm en organisatie van gedifferentieerde cellen, waarbij het normale weefselverband verloren gaat, evenwel zonder vorming van gezwel - Neoplasie: Toename van het aantal cellen buiten het normale weefsel en verandering in celgedrag - Anaplasie: neoplasie met beperkte differentiatiegraad en agressief karakter. *verklaar : oncogenese is een complex multistappenproces Kanker ontstaat voorn. op oudere leeftijd. Er is verandering in meerdere kanker- inducerende genen nodig. 1) 'poortwachtergenen‟: genen betrokken bij regulatie celgroei: Oncogenen, tumorsuppressorgenen, telomerasegenen 2) 'opzichtergenen‟: genen betrokken bij DNA herstelmechanisme: mismatch-repair-, excision-repair-genen. Oncogenen zijn celgroeibevorderende genen en (verwante gensequentie met virale oncogenen in humane cellen.) De normale versie, aanwezig in het gastheergenoom, wordt een proto-oncogen genoemd, om aan te geven dat het, onderbepaalde omstandigheden kan worden omgevormd tot kankerverwekkend gen of oncogen. 1) puntmutaties of deleties: die ervoor zorgen dat een hyperactief eiwit wordt aangemaakt, doch in normale hoeveelheden 2) Gen-amplificatie: het aantal copies van een gen in het genoom wordt verdubbeld of verdrievoudigd 3) chromosoom herschikking: een proto-oncogen samen met een deel van een chromosoom wordt getranslokeerd naar een ander chromosoom. => proto-oncogen o.i.v sterke promoter => overexpressie normaal opgebouwd eiwit: myc-oncogen => proto-oncogen gefusioneerd gen coderend ander eiwit, nieuw soort eiwit gevormd met hybride eig. 2 eiwitten: vb. abl oncogen Tumorsuppressorgenen zijn anti-oncogenen. Hun functie is het herstellen van beschadigd &gewijzigd DNA. Eiwitten, die gecodeerd w dr tumorsupressorgenen, onderdrukken normaal de werking oncoproteinen. Wanneer deficiëntie tumorsupressorgen (mutatie/deletie) ontstaan kanker. Vb. mutatie p53 gen Telomerasegenen a) telomeren: - chromosomale uiteinden dat fusie van chromosomen verhindert - verkort bij elke celdeling; celreplicatie beperkt tot 70 cycli - aangevuld door enzyme telomerase b) telomerase: aanw. Geslacht-& stamcellen; afw. Gediff. somatische cellen; activ meeste tumorcellen Kanker komt niet tot stand door 1 mutatie. 1 gen w gemuteerd oiv carcinogen. Na expansie van een clone van nakomelingen van deze cel, treedt er een tweede mutatie op en dan een derde enz. Het kankerallel is recessief. Mutatie v tenminste 3-6 verschillende genen in 1 cel voor kwaadaardige ontaarding optreedt. *ontstaan tumoren: carcinogenese Kanker is het gevolg van een fout in de besturing van een de cel, waardoor een proces op gang komt van progressieve ongecontroleerde vermenigvuldiging van cellen (neoplasie of nieuwvorming), die niet in verhouding staat tot de fysiologische noden van het organisme en die buiten de normale achitectonische verhoudingen van het orgaan aanleiding geeft tot zwelling (tumor of gezwel). Tijdens het leven ondergaat elke cel beschadigingen van zijn erfelijke materiaal. Deze mutaties treden op door fouten tijdens de celdeling of zijn gevolg van een beschadiging door diverse exogene factoren, zoals scheikundige stoffen, fysische factoren en biologische factoren. Kanker wordt grotendeels veroorzaakt door uitwendige factoren die een verandering in het genetische materiaal teweeg brengen = mutagenen. *Oorzaken van kanker Kanker wordt grotendeels veroorzaakt door uitwendige factoren die een verandering in het genetische materiaal teweegbrengen = mutagen en daardoor bijdragen tot het ontstaan van kanker = carcinogenen. * Chemische carcinogenen: - directe: direct DNA-beschadiging,vb. stikstofmosterd, alkylerende agentia - indirecte: na metabolisatie door lichaam. Aflatoxin nodig kanker verwekken * Fysische carcinogenen: - ioniserende straling : a) elektromagnetische straling: röntgen, γ-stralen b) deeltjesstraling: α en β protonen, vb. Hiroshima, Tsjernobyl => directe DNA beschadiging& dr toxische radicalen - UV stralen: inductie pyrimidinedimeren in DNA - vreemd materiaal (asbest)=> chronische irritatie longvlies=>neoplasie * Biologische carcinogenen: - virussen: integratie viraal DNA in celgenoom=> gestoorde groeiregulatie - bacteriën en parasieten: chronische ontsteking=> neoplasie * specifieke Onstaan van kanker: Oorzaken en onstaansmechanisme *Wat is Hematogene metastering? Metastering is transport van tumorcellen in bloed/lymfevaten. Die gaan aanhechten op endotheelcellen van vaatwand. Hematogene metastering is via de bloedbaan. 1. v. porta type (links): kankercellen afkomstig van darmkanker komen via de dena porta in capillair vaatbed van de lever waar ze worden tegenhouden en metastasen doe groeien 2.v. pulmonalis type (midden): kankercellen afkomstig van longkanker worden afgevoerd via de vena pulmonalis van longen naar linker hart, van waaruit ze via de sagaders (arteriën) meegevoerd worden en op diverse plaatsen verspreid in het lichaam metastasen kunnen veroorzaken 3.v. cava type (rechts): kankercellen afkomstig van nierkanker worden via de vena cava (de holle ader) afgevoerd naar het rechter hart, van waaruit ze via de arteria pulmonalis (longslagader) naar de longen worden gevoerd en in het capillair vaatbed van de longen worden tegengehouden en er metastasen doen groeien *Op welke modaliteiten wordt de preventie en behandeling van tumoren gebaseerd Gezondheidsvoorlichting –en opvoeding om kanker te voorkomen + opsporen van kanker in een vroegtijdig stadium, zo wordt de kans op genezing verhoogd. (Behandeling: curatief/palliatief, lokaal (heelkundig)/ systematisch (chemotherapie) of combinatie van om metastasen of remissie te verhinderen) Gezondheidsvoorlichting ook bij oncogenetische counseling, waarbij wordt gekeken naar het voorkomen van erfelijke kankersyndromen in families. Eerste symptomen goed opvolgen, meteen medische hulp inwinnen, screening van risico groepen. *hoe angiogenese inhiberen Er bestaat een zeer intensieve wisselwerking tussen de cellen van een tumor en de cellen van het omringende weefsel. In het begin van de tumorgroei is het lokale bloedvatennetwerk voldoende voor de aanvoer van voeding en zuurstof. Na enige tijd wordt deze aanvoer ontoereikend. Hierdoor gaan hypoxische tumorcellen groeifactoren secreteren voor tumorbloedvaatjes, stimuleren tot vaatnieuwvorming/angiogenese. De endotheelcellen (tumorbloedvaatjes) produceert factoren groei v tumorcellen. Hierdoor worden nieuwe bloedvaten en bindweefsel gevormd (tumorstroma), tumorontw afh v. Zo ontstaat er een zeer uitgebreid netwerk van bloedvaatjes met abnorml struct & afwijking: wand nt continu afgesloten=> vergemak. Toegang tot bloedsomloop. Angiogenese kan verhinderd worden door toedienen van angiogeneseremmers, die de productie van angiogenetische factoren kunnen verhinderen. Angiogeneseremmers zijn kankergeneesmiddelen die ook antistoffen bevatten die de geneesmiddelen naar de kankercellen leiden. *Thrombose: definitie, risicofactoren, pathogenese Een thrombose is een intravitaal intravasculair stollingsproces dat leidt tot vorming van een thrombus. Een thrombus is een bloedstolsel in het vaatlumen. Er zijn 3 risicofactoren, namelijk de triade van Virchow. Ten eerste veranderingen in de vaatwand, als een gevolg van endotheelschade of een ontsteking. Ten tweede veranderingen in de hemodynamiek, als gevolg van veneuze stase (opstapeling van bloed) of turbulente flow. En den derde veranderingen in de samenstelling van het bloed, als gevolg van een te veel aan cellen (hyperviscositeit) of een verandering in de eiwitsamenstelling (bv. stollingsfactoren antithrombine) Thrombose ontstaat door bloedplaatjesaggregatie, waardoor een plaatjesthrombus ontstaat. Hierna wordt de stollingscascade geactiveerd, waardoor een fibrinelaag wordt gevormd. Dit is een cyclisch proces, dus het herhaalt zich en zo ontstaat er een gelaagd aspect en bijgevolg een koraalachtige architectuur. Dan treedt er proliferatie en migratie van fibroblasten en spiercellen op vanuit de vaatwand, die een georganiseerde thrombus vormen. Hierdoor vernauwd het lumen en het resultaat is een bloedstolsel in dit vernauwd lumen. + EPO bij verandering samenstelling bloed *Wat is een thrombo-embolus of een embool? Dit is een uit de vaatwand losgekomen thrombus die meegevoerd wordt in de bloedbaan. In het veneuze systeem resulteert dit in longembolie, in het arteriële systeem in embolie van de perifere arteries. *wat is het tegenovergestelde van anemie en hoe kan je dit krijgen? Polycytaemie. Primaire plycytaemie kan veroorzaakt worden door de ziekte van Vacquez. Hierbij is sprake van een kwaadaardige woekering van rode bloedcellen en bloedplaatjes in het beenmerg, waardoor de bloedviscositeit stijgt en daarmee ook het risico op thrombose. Patiënten die lijden aan de ziekte van Vacquez hebben vaak een donker rode gelaatskleur. Er is ook nog secundaire polycytaemie die verkregen wordt door te veel erythropoietine door niertumor of doping of verkregen door een arterieel tekort aan zuurstof. * Wat is agranulocytose? Een tekort aan witte bloedcellen uitgelokt door geneesmiddelen en met zware bacteriële infecties tot gevolg. *wat is fibrinolyse? (en dan vroeg die nog waar ge fibrine kon vinden enzo) Fibrinolyse is de derde fase in het bloedstollingsproces. Het is het afbraakproces van de in de secundaire hemostase gevormde fibrine. Plasminogeenactivator wordt vrijgezet uit endotheel/weefsel en die gaat plasminogeen omzetten tot plasmine, een enzym dat fibrine afbreekt tot fibrine degradatieproducten. Fibrinestolsel vinden we bij herstel van beschadiging van de vaatwand. *definitie van infarct Gebied van ischemische necrose in een orgaan, als gevolg van onvoldoende perfusie. Oorzaken zijn occlusie van aanvoerende arterie, verminderde perfusie door lage arteriële druk of occlusie van afvoerende vene. Een infarct heeft een aanzienlijke morbiditeit en mortaliteit. *Hoe ontstaat een oedeem (uitleggen adhv wet van Starling) De wet van Starling bestaat eruit dat de vloeistofstroom doorheen de vaatwand bepaald wordt door een evenwicht tussen de hydrostatische druk (bloeddruk) en de oncotische druk (druk bepaald door albumineconcentratie) Zowel de vloeistof binnen de bloedvaten als de weefselvloeistof oefenen een zekere druk uit. Binnen de bloedvaten is deze druk het gevolg van de bloeddruk, de druk in de weefselvloeistof is gering. De intracapillaire bloeddruk is een naar buiten gerichte kracht. Verhoging van deze hydrostatische druk kan aanleiding geven tot oedeemvorming. De oncotische druk hangt af van de eiwitconcentratie binnen en buiten het capillair. Normaal is de eiwitconcentratie in het bloedplasma veel groter dan in het weefselvocht. De nettokracht is een naar binnen gerichte zuigkracht. Door verlaging van deze oncotische druk, kan ook oedeem ontstaan. Verstoring van het evenwicht van Starling kan dus ontstaan geven aan oedeem. *Oedeem: Geef de definitie, pathogenese en klinische manifestaties Een oedeem is een abnormale ophoping van vocht in het interstitium en kan op verschillende wijzen tot stand komen. Ten eerste door een verhoging van de hydrostatische druk en hier bij gevolg falen van het rechterventrikel leidende tot een perifeer oedeem, of falen van het linkerventrikel leidende tot een longoedeem. Een tweede oorzaak kan zijn verlaging van de oncotische druk en bijgevolg een verlaging van de eiwitconcentratie in het plasma, hierdoor ontstaat een gegeneraliseerd oedeem. Een derde oorzaak kan zijn afvloedbelemmering in de lymfevaten, door lymfeoedeem of tumormetastasen, infectie, trauma.. Een laatste en vierde oorzaak kan zijn: verhoogde osmotische druk van het bloed. De klinische manifestaties, dus de manier waarop oedemen voorkomen, worden onderverdeeld in twee groepen. Ten eerste zijn er lokale oedemen bv. lymfe-oedeem, larynxoedeem,.. Ten tweede zijn er gegeneraliseerde oedemen, soms in combinatie met vochtophoping in lichaamsholten bv. hydrothorax, hydropericard,… *Wat is longoedeem? Oedeem of vochtophoping in de longen door falen van het linker ventrikel door klepproblemen of hartspierdysfunctie. * Shock Shock is een levensbedreigende daling van de bloeddruk, die gepaard gaat met een falende perifere microcirculatie en met weefselbeschadiging door hypoxie. Oorzaken hiervan kan zijn storingen aan de pompfunctie van het hart, het circulerende bloedvolume en het volume van het vaatbed. *Hoe zijn de verschillende vaten in ons lichaam opgebouwd Typisch aan de opbouw van de vaten in ons lichaam is gelaagdheid. Er zijn verschillende soorten vaten in ons lichaam. 1) Arteriën: helemaal binnenin bevindt zich het lumen, waardoor het bloed stroomt. Daarrond vinden we een enkele laag endotheelcellen (tunica interna), dit zijn zeer actieve cellen met een regulerende functie tussen bloed en weefsels. Daarrond vinden we glad spierweefsel (tunica medica), omgeven met tenslotte een laag bindweefsel (tunica externa = tunica adventitia). 2) De capillairen zijn heel belangrijk voor het circulatiesysteem en de doorstroming van gassen, suikers en andere nutriënten naar de weefsels. Ze zijn opgebouwd uit een endotheel, een basaal membraan en een extracellulaire matrix. 3) De venen transporteren het bloed terug van de organen naar het hart. De postcapillaire venen zijn dunwandig en weinig gespierd maar bevatten een bijzonder endotheel dat heropname van vocht bevordert. Zij zijn de plaats waar de acute ontstekingsreactie optreedt. De venen zijn gespierder dan de capillaire venen, maar weinig elastisch. Ze bevatten kleppen, die terugstroming van het bloed verhinderen. 4) Lymfevaten hebben een nog dunnere wand dan venen en staan in voor de afvoer van vochtresidu in weefsels. Ook hebben ze een rol bij de acute ontsteking en tumorcelmetastering. *vaso-actieve amine Vaso-actieve aminen hebben effect op de vaattonus van een vat. Er zijn vasodilatoren, die mee zorgen voor de vasodilatatie van een vat en er zijn vasoconstrictoren die mee zorgen voor vasoconstrictie van een vat. *arteriosclerose ontstaan- voorkomen - behandeling- ongedaan maken Arteriosclerose of atherosclerose is de belangrijkste aandoening van de bloedvaten. Het is een degeneratieve verdikking van de vaatwand van vooral grote en middelgrote arteriën door het neerslaan van vet en bindweefsel, leidend tot vernauwing en afsluiting van het bloedvat met ischemie tot gevolg. Het ontstaan van arteriosclerose is een complex en multifactorieel proces, dat traag, maar progressief op gang komt. Ten eerste treedt er endotheelschade op, waardoor lipiden en lipoproteïnen hun rol bij het ontstaan kunnen gaan vervullen. De organisatie van atherosclerotische plaque (schuimcellen) is de volgende stap. Ten slotte kunnen er nog complicaties zoals stenose (afsluiting van het lumen), thrombose (thrombusvorming) of een ruptuur met bloeding optreden. Arteriosclerose is de belangrijkste oorzaak van ziekte en sterfte in het Westen. 80 procent van de sterftes is door combinatie van arteriosclerose en hypertensie. Hart-en vaatziekten veroorzaken in België 45 procent bij mannen en 40 procent bij vrouwen van de sterfgevallen. Belangrijk bij arteriosclerose is dat het ontstaat door in inspelen van risicofactoren. Hierin onderscheiden we beïnvloedbare en niet-beïnvloedbare factoren. De niet-beïnvloedbare factoren liggen vervat in de genetische predispositie en het geslacht en de leeftijd. Beïnvloedbare factoren vinden we terug in de leefwijze. Roken, alcohol, voeding, stress, fysieke activiteit, oestrogenen en corticoïden spelen allemaal een belangrijke rol in het doen ontstaan van arteriosclerose. Ook fysiologische karakteristieken zoals cholestrol, obesitas, hypertensie, diabetes, nierfalen en thrombogene factoren hebben een belangrijke invloed op arteriosclerose. Arteriosclerose kan leiden tot verschillende klinische syndromen zoals bijvoorbeeld een myocardinfarct, aneurysma van de abdominale aorta, beschadiging van verschillende slagaders,… Er bestaat wel een goede preventie voor atherosclerose, die bestaat uit drie onderdelen. Ten eerste kan het risico op hart –en vaatziekten worden ingeschat, ten tweede is er primaire preventie, die nog eens kan worden onderverdeeld in populatiestrategie en hoogrisico-strategie. Bij populatiestrategie gaat men de bevolking aansporen tot een gezonde leefwijze. (niet roken, letten op voeding, stress vermijden, lichaamsbeweging, lichaamsgewicht onder controle). Bij hoogrisico-strategie doet men opsporing en preventief screeningsonderzoek, gaat men hyperlipidemie behandelen, hypertensie, diabetes of nierlijden aanpakken, oestrogenen onder controle houden. Er bestaat ook nog secundaire en tertiaire preventie, die nodig is bij ischemische hartziekten, cerebrovasculaire aandoeningen en perifere arteriële insufficiëntie. Hierbij gaat men preventie doen van onmiddellijke mortaliteit. Behandeling bestaat erin over te schakelen naar een gezondere leefwijze bv. stoppen met roken, minder verzadigde vetten,… Ook aspirine kan efficiënt werken. Ten slotte kan arteriosclerose ook door chirurgie behandeld worden. *Preventie Hart- en vaatziekten *Definitie hyperaemie Hyperaemie is een stoornis in de doorbloeding, de bloedvoorziening waarbij door een overmatige instroom van bloed, een verhoogd bloedvolume in het vaatbed ontstaat. Dit leidt tot stuwing. Er bestaat passieve en actieve hyperaemie. Bij passieve hyperaemie, door afvoerbelemmering, wordt nog eens het onderscheid gemaakt tussen systemisch (onvoldoende pompfunctie van ventrikels) en lokaal (belemmering veneuze afvoer door thrombose, tumor, verlittekening). Actieve hyperaemie ontstaat door dilatatie van het vaatbed door bv. ontstekingsreactie. *Overeenkomst of verschil hemofilie en hematoom Hematoom is een ophoping van bloed in vooraf bestaande of traumatisch ontstane ruimte. Hemofilie is een erfelijke stoornis in de bloedstolling, die vanaf de geboorte aanwezig is. *Oncotische druk Deze druk hangt af van het verschil in eiwitconcentratie binnen en buiten het capillair. Normaal is de eiwitconcentratie in het bloedplasma vele malen groter dan in het weefselvocht. De nettokracht van deze oncotische druk is dus een naar binnen gerichte „zuigkracht‟ *verband calcium en beweging Inname van calcium is belangrijk, zowel voor jong als oud. Bij jong helpt het om de piekbotmassa te bereiken, bij oud om de verworven botmassa te behouden. Bij een gebrek aan calcium treedt er osteomalacie op, een gebrek aan mineralisatie van botten. Hierdoor gaan spieren ook minder goed functioneren, calcium is nodig voor de activatie van cellen, bij spieren is dit voor samentrekken van een spier. Voldoende opname van calcium en voldoende beweging, zijn twee goede zaken om osteoporose te voorkomen. Zonder goed functionerende botten, kunnen ook spieren niet optimaal functioneren. *Ca 2+ opname per dag in verhouding met de sterke (densiteit) van de wervelzuil Hoe meer Calcium men opneemt, hoe groter de botmassa wordt op jonge leeftijd en hoe beter deze botmassa behouden wordt. Op deze manier zijn opname van calcium en sterkte van de wervelzuil recht evenredig. *Waarom treedt er oedeem op bij een tekort aan eiwitten door een tekort aan voedsel De oncotische druk hangt af van het verschil van de eiwitconcentratie binnen en buiten het capillair. Bij minder opname van eiwitten door het gastro-intestinaal systeem, gaat er ook minder eiwit in het bloed terecht komen. De oncotische druk gaat bijgevolg dalen en dit geeft alleen tot vorming van oedeem. *Door welk orgaan van de spijsvertering worden vitaminen aangemaakt? Vitaminen zijn noodzakelijk voor het organisme, maar worden juist niet of zeker niet voldoende gesynthetiseerd door het organisme, vitaminen zijn afkomstig uit voeding. *Wat zijn voedingsvezels en wat doen ze? Alle oligosacchariden, polysacchariden en geoxideerde koolhydraten die niet door de menselijke verteringssappen kunnen worden gehydrolyseerd. Ze zijn voor belang voor de stoelgansmassa, volgraanproducten zijn protectief tegen hart –en vaatziekten, ze bieden minder risico op tumoren. Het gunstige effect is wel niet louter door deze voedingsvezels gekregen, ook nog door andere micronutriënten in dezelfde voeding aanwezig. *samenstelling van de ideale voeding, waaruit bestaat een evenwichtige voeding? De aanbevolen inname voedingsmiddelen (Recommended Dietary Allowances) bestaat uit de som van de gemiddelde behoefte (Estimated Average Requirement) en twee standaardafwijkingen. De RDA houdt rekening met de gemiddelde noden, zonder tekens van deficiëntie en houdt rekening met biochemische parameters (bv. vitaminespiegel in het bloed). De RDA wordt bepaald door factoriële methodes bv. dagelijks verlies via urine en stoelgang. De aanbeveling voor de ideale inname van voeding bestaat uit een eiwitiname van 10-15 procent van de totale energiebehoefte, dat vooral te vinden is in vlees,vis en kaas. De inname van koolhydraten mag liggen tussen de 55 en de 75 procent, wel moeten toegevoegde suikers beperkt worden en vooral complexe koolhydraten opgenomen worden (zoals aardappelen,rijst,brood,..), als ook voedingsvezels (groente,fruit,peulvruchten,noten,graan,aardappelen,..). De inname van vetten moet lager liggen dan 30 procent van de totale energiebehoefte, verzadigde vetten van dierlijke oorsprong moeten beperkt worden (minder dan 10procent). Polyonverzadigde vetten, die vooral plantaardige oliën bevatten (bv soja olie) mogen tussen de 5 en de 10 procent ingenomen worden en onverzadigde vetten meer dan 10 procent. Deze onverzadigde vetten vinden we in specifieke plantaardige oliën, zoals olijfolie,aardnootolie,.. Ook alcoholgebruik moet matig blijven. Ook de opname van mineralen, spoorelementen en vitaminen uit voeding is heel belangrijk. *Obesitas: oorzaken, wanneer, gevolgen Hoe meten we het? BMI, buikomtrek, huipomtrekratio, dikte subcutaan vetweefsel/bioelektrische impedantie. Er is een duidelijk verband tussen een hoog bmi en mortaliteit en morbiditeit door diverse oorzaken. Obesitas kan leiden tot diabetes, hypertensie, hyperlipidemie, ischemisch hartlijden en nog bijdragen tot het ontstaan van veeeele andere ziekten. Obesitas heeft genetische en omgevingsfactoren, onder omgevingsfactoren onderscheiden we de leefwijze, de medische oorzaken en de psychologische oorzaken. Obesitas ontstaat wanneer er een gestoorde balans is tussen calorie opname en calorie verbruik. Obesitas kan behandeld worden door zowel de calorie inname te reduceren als door de fysieke activiteit te verhogen. Er bestaan ook eetlustremmers en chirurgische behandelingen bv. gastroplastie, gastric banding maagring. *psychomotorische ontwikkeling van een kind Er bestaan ontwikkelingsnormen op de psychomotorische ontwikkeling van het een kind te meten. Ideale normen zijn niet meer dan een richtpunt, elk kind is anders en ontwikkelt zich in zijn eigen tempo. De motorische ontwikkeling wordt geëvalueerd op vijf niveaus, ook wel de vijf velden van Gesell genoemd. 1) Grove motoriek (grote gebaren, zitten, draaien, lopen mbv spieren dicht bij de romp,..) 2) Fijne motoriek (bewegen handen, voeten, lopen mbv spieren verder van romp af 3) Adaptie (gebruik maken van deze ontwikkelde motoriek bij complexe bewegingen bv.spelen) 4) Spraak/taalontwikkeling 5) Persoonsontwikkeling en sociale vaardigheden De lichamelijke ontwikkeling van een zuigeling en een kind wordt gekenmerkt door een paar fundamentele principes. Het kind groeit ten eerste in de cephalo-caudale groeirichting, in een richting die van het hoofd naar de voeten loopt. Ten tweede ontwikkelt het zich in de proximodistale richting, de centrale delen van het lichaam zijn vroeger ontwikkeld dan de meer perifere delen, eerst romp dan armen dan handen,… Ten derde ontwikkelt de motoriek van grof naar specifiek, aanvankelijk is er sprake van grove ongedifferentieerde bewegingen. Langzamerhand worden deze bewegingen verfijnder, worden ze nauwkeuriger en preciezer. Ten slotte ontwikkelt de beweging van het kind van adductie/flexie naar abductie/extensie, aanvankelijk worden de armen en benen vooral gebogen tegen de romp gehouden. Alle veranderingen die dit individu ondergaat, en de karakteristieke kenmerken die het verweft, berusten op twee fundamentele processen: rijping en leren. Onder rijping veronderstelt men de ontwikkeling van het individu in functie van de tijd, relatief onafhankelijk van omgeving, ervaring en oefening. Leren kan men dan weer definiëren als een verandering van het gedrag ten gevolge van ervaring. Maar deze beiden beïnvloeden elkaar en het is moeilijk de twee processen te onderscheiden. Rijping is essentieel voor het leerproces. De ontwikkeling van het kind wordt vaak ingedeeld in mijlpalen, fasen of stadia. Er bestaan tabellen en schema‟s met om een gestoord ontwikkelingsproces te diagnosticeren, wel moet men hierbij de biologische variatie in het achterhoofd houden.μ *Verschil autosoom, autograft Autosome chromosomen zijn chromosomen die geen geslachtchromosomen zijn. Autograft is een transplantant afkomstig uit eigen lichaam. *waarom geven ze zwangere vrouwen foliumzuur bij de conceptie van een kind Foliumzuur is belangrijk voor de groei en weefselvorming, de rode bloedcellen en de aanleg van de hersenen *waarom komt hypertensie meer voor bij oudere mensen Bij oudere mensen komt meer aderverkalking of arteriosclerose voor. Aders worden dunner, er is een hardere samentrekking van het hart nodig om bloed erdoor te krijgen, dit brengt een stijging van de bloeddruk met zich mee. *Decubitus en dehiscentie Decubitus is een drukletsel, een druknecrose, meer bepaald dus een doorligwonde. Dehiscentie is het loslaten van de naad van een wond, waardoor de wonde opengaat. *Atelectase Collaps van longweefsel, het slap worden van longweefsel door vreemd voorwerp of slijmen in de luchtwegen of door compressie of contractie *Wat is Megakaryocyten? grote multinucleaire cellen die in kleinere delen uiteenvallen en bloedplaatjes/trombocyten vormen die rol vervullen in bloedstolling *Wat zijn gevaren ectopische Zwangerschap? Hevige bloeding, fertiliteitsproblemen, eileider afknippen *wat bestaat uit collageen, proteoglycasen, glycoproteïnen, mineralen en water? Botmatrix *Verschil dementie- delier? Dementie= verworven achteruitgang intellect, onomkeerbaar. Delier = tijdelijke episode van verwardheid * Wat is het verschil tussen directe en indirecte carcinogenen? *Wat is antipyretisch middel? Het is een koortswerend middel *Waarom krijgen mensen na een mastectomie een opgezwollen arm? door het radicaal verwijdering van de borst met alle lymfeklieren, is er een probleem met de lymfedrainage van de arm: lymfevocht blijft opgestapeld met oedeem als gevolg *Hoe ontstaan genoommutaties? Autosomale genmutaties: 5-20%ZWS abortus en ½ chromosomale afwijking 1) monosomie: zeldzaam, nt levensvatbaar: spontane abortus; multiple ernstige afwijkingen=> vroege sterfte 2) Trisomie: a) 21: syndroom v Down: lage spiertonus, laag IQ, versnelde veroudering, typische gelaatstrekken familiaal en leeftijd mama b) 18: Syndroom Edwards (1/3000) c) 13: Syndroom Patau (1/5000) Afwijking in geslachtschromosomen: 1) Afwezigheid X: nt levensvatbaar 2) Monosomie X: Syndroom Turner: korte lengte, brede borstkas 3) Polysomie Y: gn kenmerkend fenotype 4) Polysomie X: a) man= Syndroom Klinefelter: vrouw beharingspatroon, lange benen, breed bekken,… Vrouw= supervrouw-syndroom *Hoe kan men genetische afwijkingen detecteren? 1. cytogenetische technieken: chromosoom a) Karyogram: WBC, indeling chromosomen, colchicine: metafase celdeling, b) in situ hybridisatie: gelabelde probe ('snuffelmolecuul') = streng met specifieke DNA sequentie gelabeld met merkstof (fluorochroom of biotine); denaturatie van DNA of RNA aanwezig in het te onderzoeken materiaal (lichaamsvocht, weefsel) , vaak door verhitting; hybridisatie = binding van probe aan complementaire DNA-streng (DNA-probe) of aan m-RNA (c-DNA probe) visualisatie probe met een specifieke merkstof/kleuringstechniek c) FISH: fluorescentie-in-situ-hybridisatie: techniek die info geeft over de aanwh bep nucleïnezuursequentie in bep weefsels (zowel delende als niet-delende). Info zichtbaar probes met merkstof. Denaturatie de DNA-dubbelstreng pt&probe =>enkelstrengen. Probes bij cellulaire DNA voegt, gaan homologe DNA sequenties met elkaar binden. Te veel probe weggewassen. Detectie m.b.v. een UV-microscoop uitgerust met de geschikte filters. d) CGH: 'comparative genomic hybridisation': verfijnde vorm van de FISH-procedure die alle chromosomen onderz. gebruik 2 fluorochromen. Teveel of tekort aan chromosomaal DNA op te sporen. Het DNA pt vgl controlepersoon, dienst als probe. Vervolgens FISH procedure gedaan waarbij de beide “probes” kunnen hybridiseren met de op een glaasje gespreide metafasekernen van een normaal individu. Wnr pt gezond is, zal de fluorescentie intensiteit bij beide gelijk zijn. Als er ergens een deletie of duplicatie aanwezig is zal er wanverhouding optreden. De meting softwarematig. e) chromosoom-painting: spectrale karyotypering: 2. moleculair-genetische technieken: gen a) PCR: specifiek DNA-fragment heel snel machinaal vermenigvuldigen. De enige voorwaarde: basensequentie aan rand DNA-fragment kennen, zodat bep primers vastzetten aan begin&einde stuk =>lijnen vermenigvuldigen stuk af rest (=kunstmatig ligonucleotiden, basensequentie complementair basen 2uiteinden vermenigv. DNA-fragment). b) hybridisatie en blotting : genetische bibliotheek organisme of deel ervan behulp probes andere stalen nakijken aanwh gezocht gen. onderzoeken DNA staal mbv restrictie-enzymen veel fragmenten geknipt, verschillende lengte. mengsel electroforese-gelplaat aangebracht neg pool. De DNA-fragmenten positieve pool migreren. Afh lengte opgehoopt in banden =>DNA fragmenten sorteren. Banden overgebracht nitrocellulose-of een nylonplaat dr chem. Behand =>vallen dubbele DNA-strengen uiteen in enk =>probe aangebracht hybridiseert complementair stuk. markering zien hybridisatie plaatsvond. c) DNA- Fingerprinting d) gene-mapping : het lokaliseren van genen op de chromosomen. Humane Genome Project: Gene mapping&Dna-seq. Vgl DNA met genoom ander species. De PKR-techniek zeer snel grote hoeveelh. zuivere DNA-sequenties aan te maken, waarna via blottingtechnieken & DNAsequencing lokalisatie + precieze basensequentie stukken DNA vlot onderzocht. e) DNA-sequencing: bepalen van de basensequenties, de precieze basenopeenvolging waaruit een gen is samengesteld. f) DNA-micro array: = spec DNA fragmentjes op glasdrager. Doel: detectie genafw grote schaal *Wat is vb.secundaire immuundeficiëntie? Oorzaak ligt buiten immuunsysteem Hiv. Na radiotherapie, ondervoeding, infectie, immuunsuppresium *passieve en actieve euthanasie? Actieve=opzettelijk levensbeëindigend handelen door een andere dan de betrokkene, op diens verzoek Passieve= medisch handelen waardoor leven onbedoeld verkort wordt(morfine tegen pijn); afzien door arts v behandeling die volgend geldende medische inzichten zinloos is; nt geven med behandeling gn toestemming voor is; Staken/nt uitvoeren behandeling op verzoek pt, zodat leven nt kunstmatig w verlengd. *Verschil weefselreactie acute en chronisch letsel Acute ontsteking: enkele dagen tot enkele weken; beschadigende agens te neutraliseren of te verwijderen vooral een exsudatieve & cellulaire reactie: vasodilatatie, exsudatie v plasma en extravasatie(uittreden cellen uit bloedbaan) ter vorming van een infiltraat. Elk infiltraat wordt ofwel geresorbeerd (genezingsfaze) ofwel ophoping van pus (etter). Indeling op basis van samenstelling exudaat. Het heeft explosiviteit, duidelijke klinische kenmerken. op basis van samenstelling exudaat serieuze ontsteking: waterig exudaat weinig granulocyten fibrineuze ontsteking: veel fibrine =>fibrose en organisatie purulente ontsteking: veel granulocyten,weefseldestructie, vorming van etter (pus) verschillende vormen: ulcus, flegmoneuze ontsteking Chronische ontsteking: = persisterende (langdurige) ontstekingsreactie; beschadigende agens niet direct verwijderd of geneutraliseerd. Het komt langzamer op gang en kan lang (jaren) blijven bestaan. Vooral proliferatieve reactie: vasodilatatie en exudaatvorming gemitigeerd nadruk op obliterende arteritis. Cellulaire reactie op infiltratie door macrofagen , lymfocyten en plasmacellen. Granulocyten minder belangrijk; gelijktijdige optreden van reparatieve, proliferatieve processen (fibrose / granulomen); geen pusvorming, wel colliquatienecrose . Het heeft geringe explosiviteit, klinische verschijnselen in mindere mate aanwezig of zelfs afwezig. Vb Granulomateuze ontstekingsreactie *Leg uit: cellen die in contact komen met schadelijke agentia induceren reversiebele en irreversiebele schade. Cellen beschikken over mechanismen om zich te verweren tegen veranderingen in omgeving. Wanneer zij nrml homeostase nt kunnen handhaven, treedt celbeschadiging op. Als het v korte duur is, is het reversibel. Reversibele celschade zwelt cytoplasma op, lichter v kleur&vertoont vacuolisatie. Mitochondriën vergroot uitvallen E-voorziening. Verlies selectieve permeabiliteit plasmamembraan toename water& natriumin cel, zwelling=> a)hydropische celdegeneratie. b)Vettige degeneratie: ophoping vetten in cellen vet nrml nt accumuleert. Irreversibele celschade: aanpassingsvermogen cel te boven gaat. Veranderingen fu als struct., leiden celdood. a) Apoptose: ATP-vereisend proces indiv cellen te gronde gaan, geprogr. Celdood. activeren Caspasen leidt afbraak celeiwitten en tot proteolytische activatie endonucleasen, DNA fragmenten knippen. b) Necrose:sterven grote groepen cellen& regeneratie ingeleid. Gevolg inwerking lytische enzymen *neoplasie is monocoloniaal, leg uit neoplasie is toename v aantal cellen buiten normaal verband weefsel en verandering in gedrag. Er gebeuren chromosomale veranderingen die de celdeling ontregelen, als gevolg ongelijke verdeling chromosomen en heterogeniteit tumorcelpopulatie. De genomische instabiliteit leidt tot agressieve tumorprogressie *Chemotaxis Buiten het bloedvat bew ontstekingscellen nr plaats beschadiging. Daar bevinden zich chemokinen. Granulocyt&macrofaag hebben op opp receptoren voor chemokinen & bew richting hoogste chemokinenconc. *Diapedese: Het verschijnsel omvat uittreden v ontstekingscellen uit bloedbaan. Dit gebeurt onder invloed van adhaesiemoleculen.( Adhesiemoleculen zitten in de aderen, hieraan binden de wittebloedcellen die, bij een weefselbeschadiging, moeten uittreden(adhesie).) *Geef vb van gasuitwisselingsstoornis. 1) ventilatie-perfusiestoornis: a) obstructie pulmonale circulatie: longembool, pulmonale hypertensie b) shunting 2) diffusiestoornissen: *Wat is oxidatieve fosforylatie? De oxidatieve fosforylatie staat (samen met de citroenzuurcyclus) in het centrum van de stofwisseling van alle organismen die zuurstof gebruiken. De oxfos speelt zich af in het mitochondrion. Volgens de chemiosmotische theorie werkt de oxfos volgens de volgende principes:  energierijke elektronen uit de citroenzuurcyclus geven hun energie af in een serie redoxreacties, waarbij uiteindelijk zuurstof wordt gereduceerd tot water.  Deze energie wordt gebruikt om een protonengradiënt te creëren.  Deze protonengradiënt drijft de synthese van ATP aan. ATP levert energie voor zeer veel enzymatische en cellulaire processen. De fotofosforylatie, onderdeel van de fotosynthese bij planten, is de nauw verwante tegenhanger van de oxfos. Bij de fotofosforylatie wordt met behulp van licht ATP gesynthetiseerd aan de hand van de oxidatie van water tot zuurstof.De oxfos verloopt via een aantal elektronendragers en 5 grote eiwitcomplexen. Deze complexen bevinden zich in de binnenmembraan van het mitochondrion.